Kyo and Yuya
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: i decided i'm using this to post songfics or poems or others... ah, no spoilers for the latest one, just so you know... This Hand is a simple thing for me, it was easy to write.
1. Eternity

**Kyo and Yuya**

A/N: It's gonna be short since my hand is injured… I'm just… well, I'm sorry I couldn't take the ending… right NOW so… here you go…

Disclaimer: I, Miharu, own nothing and if I owned it, I wouldn't let it end now… this year, I won't.

-

One has red eyes and one has green,

When they mix, a color of eternity is made,

Their love will shed all the sadness in their hearts,

Together, they will redo all the wrongness of the world,

They will shape a future which will make everyone smile,

Their own smile, only open to them, only them,

When they are one, the world will be quiet,

Witnessing their love making, wishing another being be born,

And have the power to shape the future of humanity,

Sadness will be gone, happiness will be born,

All will hope it'll stay for eternity…

-

A/N: I know… don't shove it up my nose, it sucks… a lot of repetition but… that's all I could get out of depression and believe you me… if I update my stories now, all will be havoc… R&R and please miss me…


	2. Hapiness

**Happiness**

_Happiness took over me when I see you._

"Kyo…"

_Happiness took over me when you smile._

"I'm glad that you are safe…"

_Happiness took over me when I hug you._

"Never leave me…"

_Happiness took over me when I kiss you_.

"…"

_Happiness took over me when I married you._

"I do."

_Happiness took over me when I see you satisfied_.

"Oh, Kyo…"

_Happiness took over me when you gave birth to my child_.

"It's a girl…"

_Happiness took over me when you gave me the honor to name our child_.

"Yuka's a lovely name, she looks just like you…"

_Happiness took over me when she called me 'father'_.

"You should be proud…"

_Happiness took over me when she reached her age and married to a nice young man_.

"She's leaving us, are you not sad?"

_Happiness took over me when I die next to you_.

"'til death do us part, Kyo…"

_Happiness always takes over me when I'm with you. _

_-_

A/N: I was bored... so i decided to post this... hm, this was written ages ago (not really but i think it was last year). R&R.


	3. Yours Forever

**Yours Forever**

A/N: It's a song. Yuya to Kyo. Hope it turns out good… let's hope so! This is to celebrate that my hand's okay now and um… if anyone was wondering, my hand was hurt due to excessive typing (maybe?). My mood is still in the I-wanna-kill-myself but I'm stabilizing myself. Um, enjoy!

Disclaimer: aha! I'm Kamijyo-sensei (chiah right) and I own SDK (that's a lie) and right now I'm crazy (that's true).

-

(Water dripping can be heard)

Humming…

There's this thing I've wanted to tell you,

I love you (I really do),

It was supposed to be hatred but then,

Without my knowing,

It bloomed into something,

Far more greater than just a crush (and it was weird)

Oh you, oh you,

Why did you make me fall for you?

I never did anything that can make you feel so good…

So why (why)?

Why did you save me?

Why did you protect me?

Why didn't you just let me be?

Is it because that I'm so sad?

Is it because that I'm so weak to you?

Is it because that I reminded you of a woman you once liked…?

Oh why…?

Can you never just let me be?

Do I have to say "I'm yours forever"?

Oh Kyo, please tell me why and do I matter to you?

(Raining)

And now (now) I feel so cold,

And you (you) were nowhere to be found,

I love you and I need you,

Far more than anything else I'm sad to say,

So Kyo, don't leave me alone…

Um…

Sometimes when I try to forget,

It hurts me so much,

Sometimes when I try to erase the memories,

It's better to just always remember,

Because to forget hurts more than to remember…

I will say that I'm yours forever,

I'm yours forever and I'll let my lips touch yours,

My body will also be yours 'cause all of me is yours…

And yes, Kyo…

I'm all yours so don't leave me,

If you leave me,

I'll die…

(Rain stops)

-

A/N: Then… it stops rhyming… how typical… whatever, if it's not a song, it's a poem, as simple as that (muhaha)! Well, just let me know what you think… I'm a lazy person… Hm… never thought it'll turn out like that… (smiles). R&R!


	4. All by Myself

**All by Myself**

A/N: Hm… I was humming that song so I decided to make a whatever-you-call-it about it. Enjoy!

-

It's been years now, and I never thought it would be that long,

The day where you wished for me to be happy,

Never ceased from my mind,

I could never forget, nor would I want to,

"Yuya… Please be happy…" you said.

"How can I?" I ask you.

You went away in front of me,

You faded from my view,

I curse Kyoshiro, I curse him,

Why did he have to take me away from you?

Why?

I wanted to stay by your side,

I wanted to stay with you, be with you,

I wanted to tell you that I love you,

Why did he have to do so?

Why did you tell him to do so?

Why can't you understand that the one I want the most to be by my side…

Was you?

Kyo, now I'm all alone,

Now I'm all by myself,

All alone,

And how do you expect me to be happy when you're not with me?

I need to reflect everything in a mirror,

And then I'll smash it,

So that all my memories of you fade away with time…

But I don't think I would want to do that,

Because my memories with you…

My memories…

They are the only thing that proves that you once lived,

Once by my side, protecting me,

Caring for me…

Kyo, I'm all by myself,

But my memories of you is the only thing I cherish now,

And therefore, I'm not alone all this time…

-

A/N: What the hell was I thinking? I wasn't thinking maybe? Well, whatever! I hope that was good enough! R&R!


	5. My heart

A/N: To tell you the truth, this is something that i just wrote because of boredom.

Disclaimer: i don't own Kyo.

-

I looked at you…

And I saw yours eyes fixed on me,

I looked away and smiled to myself…

How could I be like this?

You never looked at me before,

I mean… never.

If I were to point my trigger at you,

My brain would scream, "No! No! You love him so!"

And so I lowered my hand and cried,

I can't believe I did that to you…

You held my hand and glared at me,

Eyes feigning the look of remorse,

"Why did you lower the gun? Why didn't you pull it?"

I looked away, ashamed.

I never did try and pull it whole-heartedly,

Even if you were the one who killed brother,

I'll never shoot you,

Especially through your heart,

Which I wish I belong to…

If I were a bird with wings,

I will fly out of your hands,

Just to be a real angel,

And return back to you with open arms…

I wish I had the power to see,

To see the future ahead of me,

But maybe that wish will bring malevolence,

So I'll just hope it is benevolence…

I now see that even having the power to see is useless,

All I see is that it brings utter sadness,

I wish I have the power to seal my tears,

As it flows every time I see you hurt.

So don't be reckless and stay the same… Kyo.

-

A/N: I can't say... it was written a long time ago... well, not really, the past two weeks maybe? R&R for fun!


	6. All alone

A/N: again... just random things... hm... some of the part fits, i guess... the others are random...

Disclaimer: i'm not using anyone!

-

I looked out through the window,

I can see the snow melting and calling spring…

I played the white piano, the gift you gave me during my birthday,

The one with all the white keys,

And I felt myself crying, tears oh so flowing like the river,

And now it's December…

Oh why do you have to be so true?

Turning all my skies blue…

All I ever wanted was you to be by my side…

I know that when it snows you'll tell me the story…

Of why you left me all alone,

And now I'm stronger, well maybe, to face all of this…

Maybe, and I feel so sad… and I think all my tears will never end,

Coz this is what I call pain from what I've gained from loving you…

Oh why can't you understand me? Oh…

And now it's raining,

It's flooding; all my tears are falling from my cheeks…

Oh-oh-uh… (maybe I'm just scared of being alone)

I wanna be with you… but you left me all blue…

Oh… please stay forever…

Until I'm stronger… to face all of this…

All of this… oh… oh…

-

A/N: i sand this out when i wrote it so... heh... it's very soft... anyways... this is what i wrote a few weeks before, not for SDK yet again! R&R for fun!


	7. Prophecy

A/N: Again, randomness! muhahah... sorry, a new story int the making but exams start tomorrow til the 18th maybe? bear with me okay? happy reading (or crying)!

-

Prophecies,

They told me to look further,

Into something farther,

From the truth.

The future is unsettling,

Yet we're asked to wait patiently,

Maybe one day I will stand up,

And create a new story.

The one I loved once is going to die,

The one I cared for is moving this summer,

The one I trusted most is traveling far away,

The one I needed the most left me forever.

You're always with me,

The prophecy is always true,

It stated that I will be happy,

Happy is with you…

(My lost lover is leaving, I want to stay…)

Something that I believe has turned havoc,

My powerful words will overcome everything,

These lines I'm repeating are all true,

All my experiences are…

-

A/N: I'm sorry peeps! bye for now! R&R!


	8. Right Now

A/N: Please mind the toast thing... it's supposed to be translated into japanese and such... hm... this is not sad, right? i think it's funny...

-

Right now, right now,

I wanna be with you right now,

There's nothing holding us back (I think),

If I have to remain silent,

I'll mouth my words to you (I hope you understand).

There's nothing in the world that I want now,

Except you, except you,

I held out my hand and hope that,

You take it and you smile,

Giving me yet another new world.

I remember I was having toast on that day,

Man, I wish I could eat cake.

If I burn my hand,

You'll come and cool it like you always do,

And I accidentally cut myself,

I'll take a bandage and rub it all over you.

Let the blood spill out and I'll see that you'll cry,

Feel sorry for me and hope that I forgive you,

(I forgive you)

I really do.

Like two canaries flying about,

I think I'm the one with the broken wing,

All's left with me, no feathers I'll be,

I wanna witness the change of humanity.

-

A/N: hm... dunno... it's made a long time ago, not for SDK... just for my view... R&R!


	9. A New Horizon

A/N: I know it's unfair for me to use... um, old writings that is not even for SDK but... this one, is changed a bit to fit. It'll surely give you a new perspective, i've mixed it too! Hope it's good...

Disclaimer: the only thing i don't own this time is Kyo!

-

Something in me, on that day,

Ached as you turned around and left,

I don't want to wait for a miracle,

So I kicked up my heels and left.

Ain't I precious?

If I were to cry, I will gosomewhere elseto do so.

I want to watch a new horizon,

I wan togo to Sapporo.

If the river's too deep for me to swim,

I'll call for a boat so I can reach you on the other shore,

Among all the places I've been to,

This is the place that I want to remain.

If you were so afraid of being alone,

You should've told me earlier.

We could pose a threat to the world,

With our never ending sorrow.

I really want to be happy,

I really want to,

Lead me to another place beyond the horizon and tell me,

That I mean to you as much as you mean to me.

If we can't be together, that's okay,

If we can't love each other, that's okay,

If we can't see each other, that's okay,

But always believe that that will change one day.

In this lonely embrace,

I couldn't feel your breath,

It's as if you died,

Oh don't leave me…

Don't give up Kyo,

I'll always be with you,

I know that we'll be together… surely, one day...

-

A/N: Ah, that ended up nicely... i think. Exams are killing me... so these things are the only thing i can manage so you people won't forget about me! Oh yeah, i've been updating Curse so once exams are finished, that'll be the first thing i'll post! R&R to show that you care!


	10. You're Back Finally

**You're Back Finally**

A/N: super pissed on the ending… I have to do this! Don't read even though it's not really spoiling anything!

Disclaimer: Kamijyo, you idiot! Gimme KYO!

-

_Why?_

Why didn't you tell me you were alive all along?

Why did you have to resort into hurting me all these long years?

Why didn't you just let me weep on your shoulders?

But, no matters… you came to me finally,

I've changed, but you stayed the same,

Smirk and all… hehe…

I love you… I love you… I love you…

And I never want you to leave me ever again…

…never, never again…

Kyo… I love you so much…

I love you so much… please; tell me you do too…

And… let me be with you… Kyo… please be with me…

Promise me… promise me that you'll never leave me again…

Let me… let me be with you… forever… please…

Until one of leaves for eternity…

_Shiina Yuya_

-

A/N: AHA! I'm satisfied with this one! Beat that Kamijyo! Please don't flame me for what I said of the manga-ka… I just love SDK so much…


	11. Stay and Live

A/N: In a way, it's a bit KyoYuya but at the same time, it's not. another random piece i must say...but still, please change it to romaji for me! i love this one so much that i decided to share... this is far more older than any of the posted ones (i think)...

Disclaimer: i'm not actually using anyone, am i?

-

Looking out of the cable car windows

I hope I can change the past by just closing my eyes

And once I open them again

I can see you smiling

Oh How I wish that I can change the past

This meeting in my sleep is just a fleeting dream

And I hope it won't be our last

When I wake up, I want you to be next to me…

I want to change my own future with my own hands

Even though time flows by fast

I can still feel my past

Withering in me as I grow up

I want to see you so bad

I'm afraid that I might go mad

I don't want you to be alone

Cause being alone might kill you

So Please be strong and wait a lil' longer

I'll be there and I won't leave

Just stay with me and live

But just please do not leave…

I don't know what I might do

I just want to be stronger for you

Just stay with me and don't die

Cause if you do, I might leave too

Oh How I wish I can change the past

This meeting in my sleep is just a fleeting dream

And I hope it won't be our last

When I wake up, I want you to be next to me…

Maybe sometimes I wish for myself to be gone

Even tears don't fall anymore

This life is just too difficult

I want to come to you… ah…

Ooh… always, always stay, please…

Stay… and I will too…

-

A/N: Was this sad for you guys? i don't think it is... plus, it's something like, from the bottom of my hollow heart, i say... 'it's a dream, yet, i don't want to wake up coz i know, somehow, you're not real' and that's why she keeps on praying for him to stay and live, which is the title. well, a bit though... since this is a sad section... this should be a bit sad... maybe, but i doubt you'll cry... do you think i should do it like this in the future? tell you what i think? R&R people coz i know you all care!


	12. Forgotten Love

A/N: Ah... this is for the love trilogy (which is definitely not for SDK...) made by me. Forgotten Love is a... work that i think, should be read by you guys. if you think it has a bit KyoYuya feel... tell me and if not, i'll destroy this from this story.

-

This is a love song for you

I know you'll like it too

People are changing as they go

Far, faraway into oblivion…

I've been waiting for your usual call

The rain has stopped at least

You're still alone

But, I'm still here to support you…

I will cry as soon as my eyes open

I just want it to close

I can't think of anything

Other than keeping myself alive

I love the way your eyes sparkle when you lie

I love the way your voice breaks every time you cry

I love the way you smile when you look at other girls

I love the way you say you hate me

I can't think of throwing away this broken mirror

This reflects all my memories

I can't say that my heart doesn't hurt

It hurts so much I'd rather keep it locked inside

I want to keep on wishing you a happy day

Everyday… but, I guess that's wrong

If my heart hurts again

It is you who I'll blame…

I love the way your eyes close when you died

I love the way your voice disappeared when I cried

I love the way you stopped smiling

I love the way you say you love me in the end

This mirror will still be here when you die…

-

A/N: I feel ashamed to do this... but i can't really navigate through fictionpress... which i was thinking of joining... well, watever... R&R! this is... um, this is love that... when a girl thinks that man is not worthy for her but she still loves him but ends up hurting herself, but still, she wants to see him happy even if it's not with her... i think.


	13. Lost Love

A/N: Another one. it's the same thing, no kyoyuya feel, i'll bring this down... well, it's not KyoYuya of course... it's strange... but, i think... ah, nevermind.

-

Your injured hand that I cannot heal

Will one day rot because of my disappearing love to you?

Only I can heal you

The softness of your lips I'll remember forever

The light touches of your fingers will remain forever

The blood on my clothing is yours forever

Only I can heal you

Lost in a maze of lost love

I will find you

No matter what happens

Lost in a maze of lost love

I will find you

Even if I die

Only I can heal you

Touch me there in my heart

Where it beats for you, only you

It can never change

Only I can heal you

Soft smiling of my soul

I wish to smile only for you

This injured hand I use to save you

Will heal after I find you

Only you can heal me

Lost in a maze of lost love

I will find you

No matter what happens

Lost in a maze of lost love

I will find you

Even if I die

Only you can heal me

Alone in this darkness, your embrace weakens slowly

-

A/N: Actually, i want feedbacks because i wanna know whether or not i'm such a sad person or what. i was thinking about losing my memories when i wrote this so i was crying a bit... R&R!


	14. Love Me

A/N: this is the last one... again... the same reason.

-

I'm not listening to you tonight,

Never again,

I'm going to take the next flight,

I want to escape this pain.

You, want me, to say

"I love you"

But can't, you see, the hurt

I'm feeling here?

I want to tell you,

That I hate you,

But I want you,

Don't tell me that I love you.

Not much have changed since the last fight,

I looked through the window,

The pitch black skies are not showing anything of improvement,

I wanna watch the clouds change…

I'm not listening to you tonight,

I wanna listen to my song,

That I put on repeat,

Repeating everything so that I'll forget everything…

Witnessing the change,

I've seen how much you've grown,

I'll put out that cigarette for you,

Don't light up another one.

Watching television has always been your favourite,

Baseball every night,

I mean "where's the light?"

Look at me

-

A/N: this is actually for this guy i liked but... there's just a bit of my feelings as this girl in this thing... she's actually with him while i... (blushes) am i desperate for love! O.O no way... R&R!


	15. Hear Me Out

A/N: ah... um, following this will be... a short story... or whatever you call it. i hope it'll make it vivid...

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh!

-

_Never in my life was I so down_

_You just left without saying 'sayonara'_

_My heart ached remembering the past we shared_

_And as if drawn by fate_

_We were able to meet again_

_Tell me the truth that I so want to hear_

_I might always look so strong but_

_Oh, you were so wrong_

_When you left, I had to clench my knuckles_

_To just stop the tears_

_Oh, darling_

_I really miss you_

_Were all my letters burned to oblivion?_

_Return all my calls, please_

_I can't bear the sadness entrapping me_

_Please, just hear me out…_

_You might think I'm just someone_

_Who shared all your troubles_

_But I deserve more than that_

_Feelings of guilt etched in me_

_I am still waiting patiently_

_Tell me the truth that I so want to hear_

_I might always look troubled but_

_Oh, you didn't know it just doubled_

_When you looked at me with sad eyes_

_I looked away and walked in the opposite direction_

_Oh, darling_

_I so want to see you_

_Were all my pictures torn apart to sway by the wind?_

_Return all my calls, please_

_I can't bear having to cry everyday_

_Please, just hear me out…_

_Just hear me out_

_And please look back_

_Just hear me out_

_Just hear me out_

_Hear me out…_

-

I waited patiently for you to come home, i really miss you. Why didn't you tell me about... the reason why... why you think you're unworthy of my love for you. Ilove you so much, and i've been doubting myself... a lot. Kyo, i really want you to listen to what i want to say to you. Please just come back... and hear me out, it'll only take a second.

One day, you came back home to get your things. I just had to stop myself from crying but...

"I love you."

You looked at me with such uncertain eyes. You turned to leave again. "No, i'm just... someone..."

"I love you."

You stopped. You looked at me again, with such sad eyes. "Yuya..."

But this time... i won't back down, i won't leave, not again. Not twice. "Kyo, please just hear me out. Ilove you andI don't think you're unworthy... not at all... it isI who is not worthy. And this child... i'm bearing..."

"What?"

"Kyo, i have your child. The child needs a father, no matter how unworthy or worthy you are..." I cried. I clutched my abdomen. "Kyo, I need you."

You walked forward and slowly... you reached out your hands and embraced me. Tightly. "I love you."

"Please, stay with me... forever..."

-

A/N: erm... not exactly what i hoped it'd be but hell, it's still presentable... guess which line represents the baby... and i'll give more updates... maybe. R&R. This is also random but one of my faves and i think it's like, 'listen to me 'cause i listen to you too!'.


	16. Special Love

A/N: Not sure if this will fit Kyo... but... whatever!

Disclaimer: Not really anyone... but... SDK is still not mine!

-

In this lonely world

I didn't know if there was someone

Out there for me

I was sure though, one day, we'll meet

I see others happy, holding hands, smiling

I despise them

You're happy with her are you?

Then tell me how special your love is

I know that I can exceed that

And I will love someone far more special than your woman

One day, yes, I will

I know I will

And then, one day… I met someone similar to yours

Lively, young, beautiful… with a smile so special

Those green eyes mesmerized me

I thought love was easy but it wasn't

It's not even close to easy

I thought I can love her easily

And she could fall for me easily too

But no, it's much more difficult

It's been a long time since I saw a girl like her

My heart beats slowly when I hear her talk

Peacefully, so peacefully

I want to drift to sleep… and then wake up to see her smiling

I can't say I love her just yet

My love is maybe something she's not even worthy to get

For a long time, I've observed

She's so special, showering me with care

And maybe love that I think

I shouldn't get from her

It is I who is not worthy

I hurt her; hurt her with words… hurt her with my actions

Hurt her with everything coming from me

I'm not… I can't… I shouldn't

I cannot be with her

She's just so pure for my path smeared with blood

I believe if she's with me, she will never be happy

And that is why; I hope she'll be happy one day

Even without me and my love that I promise her

-

A/N: I actually thought this is sad... the ending i think. How special is one's love to another that... you expect them to be unworthy? I want to really watch a love story that is so pure... which will make me cry. R&R.


	17. Purity

A/N: A confusing piece i must say... you guys have to help me guess who wrote this to who... for example, Kyo to Yuya or vice versa or someone else...

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh!

-

Now that you have left without a word

My love for you will not cease, oh no

But then, if you appeared in front of me again

I vowed to never let go

This path I chose

To go on searching for you, high and low

Is not very difficult (actually)

But then, I saw that you're happy

I don't want to give up (truthfully)

But it's a promise I made to myself

If you're happy with another

Then I should let you be

My heart ached so much (honestly)

I didn't want to let go, no

I refuse to let you go

Even if you're happy

This is my real feeling

This is my love for you

This is something I tried hard to keep and cherish

Yet, I feel sorry that it can't last forever

Our love, MY love is something rare to bloom

This world is not fertile enough for love so pure

Like this one to grow

So why? Why did it have to end like this?

I need to tell you that I need you by my side

And I need to be by your side

It is I who you should be happy with

Because… our love is so pure that even a cupid will fall easily

We are meant for each other

Our hearts are jigsaw pieces that fit together

So this is why you must be with me

We should be together forever

-

A/N: Hm, my POV for this one... 'i will keep on searching for you, should you disappear. I will keep on loving you, should you love another'... maybe. hahaha... i think this is the prettiest one ever! R&R!


	18. Blue Days

**Blue Days**

A/N: This is going to be a bit confusing… maybe… um, listen to Hikki's BLUE, it's a NICE song! Before you read this, please listen to it first! I'm helping Hikki out here! Well, it doesn't have a connection but the feel is nearly the same… I think this song reflects too much of me a bit. I'm a bit blue right now myself… but this is for Yuya's blue days… without Kyo by her side.

-

The skies are reflecting what I feel now,

Nothing can compare to sadness I feel on this day,

It's like watching birds fly by happily…

A joyous occasion will not clear my blue days away…

I want to return to your embrace,

A place where it's very easy to get blue,

But happiness will come to me without fail one day,

I can't release my hold on you now…

These days where I feel blue,

Reflect my tears that shed without stopping,

Nothing comes from being blue,

But sometimes it's better than just sitting around crying…

The sea is reflecting what I feel now,

Nothing can compare to what I have to go through on this day,

It's like watching fishes dance around in the water…

A joyous occasion will not clear my blue days away…

I want to feel the warmth of your lips,

A part where I think it's easy to lose yourself into,

Blue days make me feel a bit insecure,

But I'm sure I don't need security that much!

These days where I feel blue,

Makes me wanna write a song,

Nothing comes from being blue,

But sometimes it's better than feeling wrong…

Nothing makes me wanna see you more than being blue,

I can start looking for someone else now,

But I don't have a clue on what to do,

In the end I just don't know how…

Days where I wanna repent my sinful times,

Makes me think of how blue I was…

This is a big crime, a big crime,

To know where I'm heading now… is it a must?

Blue days…

Blue days…

Come on and leave me…

Sometimes it's better to trust me…

Blue days…

Blue days…

Happiness to the core…

Sometimes I just crave for more…

It's okay to feel blue everyday,

I want to tell you how I feel today,

I'm sure if I'm blue,

You would know what to do…

-

A/N: What do you think? I think it's nice and this is the latest one from me! I just like the feel and the curve of this piece, what about you? Do you feel blue too? R&R! I'll give you a taste of what real BLUE is!


	19. Cursed Moods

A/N: truthfully, it was supposed to be a nice add-on to Curse but then... my mind went on random-mode and then... voila! this is what you get! Some of them makes sense though... like... the 'take a picture of me'. I love that part...

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh!

-

Ah… when it was time to fly,

The fetters holding me…

They don't want me to break free,

They want me to die.

I seriously need to be by your side…

Don't lay the blame on me, please,

I'm just a girl with a severed wing…

I need to lift that curse off of me.

Ah… It's not normal to think like that,

To be by someone's side each time you feel weak,

My fragile heart will break easily,

Ah… I don't want to know anymore…

Take a picture of me…

Take a picture of me…

Let me be the one to make you happy,

Let me be the one to tell you, you need me…

I feel you near me…

I feel you near me…

Let me make you feel the rest of the world,

Let me make you feel the happiness in the world…

What's left of my shattered heart?

The heavy burden on me,

Take it away…

Take it all away…

Open my eyes for me,

I'll reach out my hand to you,

Carry me away for my wings have left me,

I believe you have a wing for two…

Click, click, click…

Lookie here! There's a ghost behind you!

There's no need in telling you why I need your help,

Come to my rescue because I need a hero,

When I hear your voice, I melt,

I need to go back to where I belong…

-

A/N: Let's play a game... this is like... written without a straight mind... so, the thing is... rearrange this! Until it makes sense! My POV on this is... mood swings are very serious when you write... when your mood changes... this is what you'll get! Throw away stuffs that are irrelevant... and post it in the review for a look-see... if i think it's good... me gonna give you a surprise through e-mail... so don't forget your e-mail if you're anonymous! Don't forget your POVs! R&R!


	20. This Hand

A/N: This is another game... well, sort of... this one contains Kyo and Yuya's part, guess which one is it. It's very easy though...

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh!

-

This hand, it wants to hold something,

As for the stars above, they shine,

I shielded my eyes with my hands,

The skies just started to be gray…

The light shining on us,

It's so bright that my eyes were filled with tears,

You were there with me, holding my shoulder,

You gave me strength.

I'm not afraid, not anymore,

With you, my blade was sharper,

My blood was thicker,

My love was deeper.

If love was easy,

I won't have to torture myself,

If death was easy,

I would want to die now.

With this hand,

I will save you form sadness,

I will give you happiness,

I will try and stay away from darkness.

-

A/N: Hm... as someone who is writing a lot... my stuff doesn't wanna be LONG anymore... yesterday i wrote... 6 or 7 and this was the last one i wrote, i guess... my POV on ths one is... this is about... you give me hope to carry on... but maybe Crimson2006 can reach the deep meaning but i guess this is straightforward enough... please oh please give me your POVs! It'll help me understand what i write a bit more... R&R!


	21. Sad Tear

A/N: Sorry for no updates for a long time... sorry! SORRY! Well, just for your reading pleasures... here are five not-so-old works from me! Yayness! Maybe?

-

Turning the hands of time

Turning the hands of time

It's the end of life

Carrying a basket of flowers

Changes everything

When tears roll down my cheeks

Like a running tap, like a river

I've thought about what we missed

What we missed doing when we're together

How hurt I felt when you said "Farewell"

This story runs like a deep river

No ending to it

Yet, when we reach it

It's painful and my feet

Bled when I reached the bottom of the river

What does it feel like?

When you cut your wrist?

Does it pain you or do you die straightaway?

Connecting our horizons together

The tears that fall never dry

When I wipe my eyes

My eyelids hurt

I run fast to you, without my shoes

With the basket still in my hands

I wanted to tell you some of my feelings

Our promises are never kept

Under the droopy blue sky

My eyes turned grey

And my tears fade away

Along with my life

-

A/N: It was supposed to be a good comeback since i'm trying to relate everything to one another... Crimson-san may have read some... anyways... Whaddya think? This is definitely one of my favourites i must say but i guess there is no relation to SDK at all... maybe some of other's fics? I don't know... let's hear what you people think!


	22. Is This Love Or Not?

A/N: Relate them, simple. I've never really experienced love first hand but i kinda felt it from KyoYuya so... yeah, i don't know what others will react with this but, i've put little thought on the meaning so i don't know...

-

Oh, I knew it

Just by looking at you

One day, when we hook up

We'll hurt each other more than intended

I've been here waiting more than

An hour or so but still

I wait for you

Come here

I've tried explaining it to you

When we're together

It's painful, really

So go away

Oh, I'm sure of it

When we see each other

It's either me or you

I'm sure we'll hurt more

Can't you feel the strong rain?

Can't you see it change?

The temperature, the kiss

All of them were warm

But now…

If I were to be given a choice

I'll choose someone over you

None of us were sure

That we'll be forever together

But, no one can make me feel

"Need" the way you do

Oh, I knew it

I'm sure of it

We've come on a little too strong

But just let it go away

Explain what love is

With your language

Or with mine

As long as you can tell me that

This, what I feel now

Is love and not doubt

-

A/N: I love the language part... ne? Do ya understand? Well, tell me what you think. Well, is this love or not? What do you think? Oh yeah, you guys can do a simple short story with this writing of mine... but do mention me! Ne? Review.


	23. This Wish

A/N: An interlude? Already? Oh noes... well, we'll see how it goes... It's short as it is an interlude... hope ya can relate it! Oh yeah, i won't use a disclaimer here unless i use some of the characters...

-

Both of us

Have been waiting for a single

Shooting star

To fly through

No one was waiting for us

When we came home on that day

Not even our family

Nor our pets

As we walk down that path

We saw flickering lights

And a small white house

I remember where this is

This is a memory

Faraway from our dream

One day, when we can meet again

Tell me that you miss me

-

A/N: TELL ME IF YA CAN RELATE IT TO SDK! Well, this was short, but there's a deep meaning into it, the more simpler it is, the more difficult it is to decipher... but I myself don't know... lol. Review.


	24. Constellation of Love

A/N: First question: WHY? Relating things with the constellation of stars... is a good thing. I used to suck at join-the-dots thing so... ehehe, this is more personal. Yeah, why do people share a past with each other? I don't know myself. Memories, are they important? I mean, for a forgetful person like me... it's no use. I guess...

-

Why does everyone share a past?

When you link the lines together

You'll get a constellation

Of love that exists in the star

I want to meet you

Just once, just before you step onto the altar

We shared a passionate one

Our past, filled with sweet kisses

Light touches and intense gazing

But you have to go

Because you lust for another

The shooting star that fell

That grabbed the attention

Of everyone, including you

Fell into my grasp

And I prayed deeply for your happiness and mine

When I look into your eyes

You have to smile so I won't fall again

The constellation of tomorrow

And yesterday

I've been grasping for the meaning

Behind that sad gaze of yours

Why don't you tell me that you still care?

Are you listening to my voice?

My words and my crying?

Can you hear me cry?

Do you wish I can be with you once again?

When I try to hold you

I can't hold onto you

Not anymore

No matter how much I want you

Can you hear me cry in the night?

When I stargaze alone?

-

A/N: It's a sweet thing, if you understand it. This is one of those easy to understand things... oh yeah, me request that you leave individual reviews for each writing so i can see or just write a LONG review of your thoughts... those who do will get a secret something (which i still can't really do) so anonymous people, your e-mails... Review!


	25. A Beginning to An End

A/N: Ah, a beginning to an end, definitely one of my favourites... just look at the pattern... it's from one dot to another but it doesn't stay well in the line to reach the other dot... it has its own individuality... i guess. I suck at explaining this...

-

Why do I have to cry?

Every time I see you smile?

Do I love you? Or am I just crazy?

Can you promise me something?

Can you please stop smiling?

The sleepy moon

Shines brightly at us

Hold out a black umbrella

When you try to hide from me

The kiss you gave me

That scarred me deeply

Can still be felt until today

Because I always see you

Why must there be a day?

That all of us have to say goodbye

To end what we have together

Even though it means a lot to one of us?

"It's a goodbye kiss"

I knew that, it was too passionate

To be a "Miss you very much kiss"

Stop making me picture things

That will never happen anymore

Can you stop crushing me?

I'm smiling for you

But you make me cry

The day where all of us separate

It never happened, and never will

Just bear with me

All your tears

I will give you everything

If you tell me you want me to smile

-

A/N: the end to my marathon! So, what do you guys think? Love them? Simply adore them (yeah right...)? So... does any one of them relate to SDK? Or KyoYuya? Tell me... okay, bubye peeps! Don't forget to leave a review or i'll suddenly end one of my fics... ehehe... i'm not kidding.


End file.
